Lost to the Ages
by Atherious
Summary: Hero's are never forgotten, and legends never die. This isn't always true. He was forgotten and his legend was lost to the ages.( Under Maintenance)
1. No such thing as Family

**Ch1 No Such Thing as Family**

It was a normal day at the Fairy Tail guild in the beautiful city of Magnolia. The mages of Fairy Tail were having a good time laughing, drinking, dancing, and in only a few cases arguing. Makarov sighed contently as he watch over his guild. He was not an ordinary man in all aspects. He was only four foot eleven inches, sixty eight years of age, wearing a jester's hat that was stripped orange and blue with the same design on his jacket and pants. The jacket was open showing a white t shirt with a black fairy tail symbol on it. He is currently watching two of the youngest members Natsu and Gray argue over something pointless. One of the members walks over to him as he takes a sip of beer." Do they ever stop arguing old man?" he asked. "Sadly, no they don't." he replied with a sigh. His attention went back to the boys as the argument was about to turn into a fist fight.

Just as the first punches were thrown the doors to the guild opened. Before the punches could hit their targets, Natsu's and Gray's punches were caught and the boys were flipped onto their backs. Everyone turned to see who had done it. There in the door way stood a boy no more than twelve years of age with golden skin with striking pitch black hair that was long enough to reach his shoulders. His eyes were the color of a stormy sky and he was at least five foot even. What startled most was what he carried and wore. He had no shoes on his feet, his pants and shirt were torn, rough fabrics that were brown in color. He carried a small pouch that looked like it had nothing in it.

What shocked everyone was the bow, dagger, and sword he had. The sword was of archaic design. The color of emerald green for the blade and faded gold for the pommel and hilt. And if you looked closely at it, you could see wisp of frost coming off of it. The bow looked like it came from the gods themselves. It was a golden color like the sun and glowed slightly. The dagger also seemed to come from out of this world. But not heaven. This weapon looked as if it was made by a demon. But it still looked beautiful.

The boy took a step forward towards the guild master. Then anther. Till he was right in front of Makarov." I'd like to join your guild." The said in a quit, rough voice. The master took a swig and replied with a smile "Of course you can! Fairy Tail has never turned down anyone before." The boy nodded. "Where would you like you guild mark to be?" asked Makarov. The boy did not answer but lifted his shirt to his neck and pointed to the right side of his chest. That was not the only thing there though.

On the left and center of his chest was two burn marks one he could not identify but the other was a wolf head. Makarov made a face but stamped the guild mark where the boy indicated. When he removed it a black and gray striped pattern was on the mark. The boy turned to leave but the master asked "Boy, what's your name?" The boy turned to look at Makarov and for a second the old guild master saw a far different light in the kid's eyes. "My name is….. My name is Merlin. Merlin Uchiha." Makarov nodded and Merlin retreated to a back table and fell asleep. Over the next few hours' people lost interest in the new mage and went back to normal life. Until a group of kids walked up to the sleeping figure of Merlin." Um…. Merlin. Can you wake up please?" asked a timid girl named Lissana.

One of the boys we had seen earlier, Gray, Rolled his eyes. He smashed his fist into the table and yelled "WAKE UP" right next to Merlin's Right ear. Merlin didn't even flinch but everyone heard his quite voice say" I was awake when the girl spoke up. Now buzz off." None of them did so. Instead one of the girls, Erza Scarlet, stepped forward and grabbed the dagger laying on the table. She began to unsheathe the blade when a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist." Let go of that blade now little girl." Erza flinched as his grip on her arm tightened. With her other hand she placed his dagger back on the table. Merlin released her from his death grip. Erza started rubbing her wrist trying to regain feeling in her hand. That was when Natsu had enough. "Hey! You can't do that to Erza! When you join Fairy Tail you join a family!" Merlin looked at Natsu half-heartedly. "In this world family is an illusion. A false sense of hope that we clutch at so we don't feel alone. I'm only here to make a living."

Everyone one who heard this were shocked by his response. Natsu's face contorted into rage." Fire dragons iron fist!" "Feim zii gron!" Natsu's fire encased fist went straight through Merlin. Natsu took a step back in surprise. Merlin now looked like a ghost. "What the heck is that?" Natsu yelled. "My, become ethereal spell. For a period of time none of your attacks can hit me but my attacks can't hit you ether." Merlin explained. "Now let me show you what a real punch looks like. Mul!"

With the last word Merlin's arms were encased in a glowing, gauntlet like thing. He then cocked his arm back and slugged Natsu hard in the face. The poor boy went flying across the guild, slamming into the wall already unconscious from such a tremendous punch. Lissana ran to Natsu with a worried look on her face. Erza turned towards Merlin, fury etched into her face. "Why would you do that!?" she yelled at him. "He started this foolish fight. I simply finished it." Merlin replied in his monotone voice. Erza growled at him, got into a fighting stance and yelled out, "Dance of twenty blades!" Appearing in bright flashes of light, swords came flying at Merlin in mass. Like the name suggested though only twenty blades were sent towards Merlin. He dogged them easily and then charged forward. Not expecting this, she was unprepared for the barrage of assaults he would launch on her. Instead of a fist, Merlin's hands were pointed and were glowing with magic. He expertly struck her wrist, calves, and shoulders. What confused her was that he had taped those areas.

Right after that thought she collapsed unceremoniously onto the ground. Gray rushed over to her immediately and glared at Merlin. "What did you do to me?" she asked weakly. "I sent a small portion of my magic into you. Your body isn't used to my magic so while you're magic is becoming familiar with mine the places I touched are keep from moving." Merlin explained. This mad Gray angry. He stood up and yelled "ICE MAKE: CANNON" As he said that a large cannon appeared in Gray's arms made of ice. A blast of blue magic came out the end and Gray dropped to the ground from using his strongest attack.

Merlin just stood there while the magic came at him. At the last second an intense aura of fire appeared around him effectively blocking the blast of bitter cold ice magic. Merlin let his aura drop as Gray stood shakily." How did you survive that? I put all my power into that one attack." Gray asked breathing hard." I used common sense. By using my magic to make the flames hotter, it melted the ice before it reached me." Merlin replied like he was lecturing Gray. One of the members grabbed Gray just before he fell to the ground. "Know this, family is an illusion. Family is a word so that the weak and hopeless cling to so as not to feel alone. But even that is not the true illusion of life. When you find the answer I want you to find me and tell me. That includes the rest of you."

Merlin tells the crowd darkly. As he turns to leave Makarov gives him a sad look and calls out "When your darkness leaves or when you need help, Fairy Tail will be there. As your family." Merlin whipped around to face the aging man with a look of fury. Merlin turned his back on the guild and left saying" there is no such thing as family."


	2. The Grey Priest

**Ch2 The Gray Priest**

'Which job do I want to do today' Lucy thought as she looked at the request board. She was the newest recruit of the Fairy Tail guild. She was a beautiful girl with golden blonde hair, deep brown eyes, and a slight tan. To most that saw her they usually thought that if being a mage didn't work for her, then she could be a seductress. It also didn't help that she wore a blue mini skirt, with a tight, sleeveless white top with blue trimming. While the blonde pondered about which job to take, a pink haired man came up to her.

This man was none other than Natsu Dragnel. He had really grown up in the last five years. Physical at least. His spiky pink hair was longer, he wore an open black vest that was sleeveless which showed how tone he was. He also wore white baggy pants with Japanese style sandals. In those five years he had shot to a height of at least 5'11'.

"Hey Luc, which job have you picked out for us?" he asked her. She gave him an angry look and replied. "After the last job? Forget it! You only need me because I'm a blonde!" "That's not true. You did a good job handling that Vulcan on mount Hakabi." Before Lucy could respond a member of the guild bust through the door shouting" He's coming!" This made all the guild members freeze. Lucy turned to the bar maid Mira and asked, "Who's HE?" Mira sighed and put down the glass she was cleaning.

Mira is another beauty of Fairy Tail. She has angel white hair with a short ponytail in the front. Her skin is as pale as snow and a voice that makes everyone lean in and want more. She wore a strapless pink dress that went down to her mid-calf and was tied with a bow around her waist.

"HE is the D-ranked mage Merlin. He only comes around once a month to get a job and does another thing as well but I'll let you see that for yourself." Lucy frowned and asked, "Why is everyone afraid of him if he's a D-ranked mage?" "Mages are ranked based off of how many missions they take and how many are completed. Almost everyone here takes one or two a week and completes them so they are most likely A or B-ranked mages. The problem with Merlin is, no one has beaten him yet in a fight. If rankings were put by power then Merlin would be at the top."

As Mira finished her lecture, and Lucy started to wrap her head around rankings, the doors to the guild swung open. There in the door way stood a tall figure whose silhouette was only seen. When the figure stepped out of the light Lucy saw a man in gray robes and hood that was trimmed in gold and was slightly raised and pointed at the shoulders. Lucy could see that the man had golden skin with pitch black hair that was pulled into a short ponytail like Japanese princes do. He had a black beard that was thin and pointed sharply. His eyes were gray like a stormy sky and seemed to swirl like storm clouds. At his side he clutched a weathered brown book like it was his life.

His eyes scanned the room and locked on to Lucy. She tore her gaze from him for a second then looked back up and almost fell out of her chair. Merlin was standing right in front of her and she hadn't seen him move. He studied her closely making her feel uncomfortable. "Do you know what the illusion of life is?" Lucy started. Not expecting a question like that. "Uh….uh…..uh money?" Lucy stuttered out her answer. Merlin shook his head and looked out at the guild with a questioning look. No one answered his question. "As to be expected. No one has grown up at all." He then went to the quest board, picked out a random one and got it signed by Mira. Instead of leaving like everyone expected him to, he went to the back of the guild and sat down. He pulled out a fountain pin, opened his journal and began right. Lucy leaned over and whispered, "Does he do that every time he comes here?" "Yes. Ever since he came to the guild and defeated Natsu, Erza, and Gray without breaking a sweat. After beating them he asked the same question. "Mira replied. Lucy gaped at that. "How long has he been in the guild?" "Ten Years."

"Ten YEARS! Ten years and no one has solved that question yet!" Mira only nodded in response. In fact she had confronted Merlin and told him the correct answer when….."ERZA'S COMING!" Lucy noticed that unlike when Merlin came, everyone freaked when Erza came. Some members started cleaning the guild while others curled in a ball and cried, while others simply ran out of the guild. Only to be thrown back into the guild by an unknown force.

Right after the guild members flew through the door Erza Scarlet walked in. Like Natsu, she had grown up. A lot. Her hair was a flaming scarlet color like her surname. She wore dimand shaped ear rings, black leather boots going half-way up her calves, wearing a blue mini-skirt, a steel chest plate with a cross on its side intersecting over her heart, and gauntlets covering her entire forearm with wings at the end and she had pale skin. Lucy thought that she looked stunningly beautiful. Like a Valkyrie. Then she saw the giant orientated horn she held. The horn was massive. It was at least twice as big and three times as long as Erza. Along the base of the horn was two bands of gold with emeralds, rubies, and sapphires in between them and gold bands spiraling along the shaft of the horn with topazes and amethyst sparkling like stars around the horn.

"Hi Erza. That's a lovely horn you have." Mira called out. "Thank you Mira. It was the horn of the beast that I had to kill. The town's people decorated it for me as a parting gift." Erza Replied. I think they went broke doing that for you, Lucy thought as she examined the horn. "I don't know why they do that. They asked for help in exchange for money but they always try to give you more than what you are entitled to." Merlin said as he walked to Erza's horn, book still in hand. Erza frowned at him and replied, "I see you are still a downer Merlin." "I see that you haven't grown up Erza." Merlin Replied in kind.

Erza took a deep breath to steady herself. The she opened her eyes, which she hadn't realized she closed, And said. "Merlin I'm going to cut to the chase. I need your help. Everyone who heard her blanched and people started whispering. The great Erza Scarlet did not ask for help. Ever. "Why would you ask for my help?" "I plan on finding and taking down the dark guild Eseinwald." Merlin pondered what she said. As he thought about her proposal he began to stroke his beard.

"Will there be anyone else be coming?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Erza nodded her head and answered, "Yes. I wanted to bring along Natsu, and Gray." Merlin shook his head. "You want those two to accompany us? They will fight each other before they fight our enemies." He stated. "Maybe so but after you and me they are the strongest at the guild right now." Merlin sighed and replied, "You have a point. I will come with you, but under one condition. NATSU!" Merlin started talking to Erza but then shouted to Natsu.

Natsu got up from the bar but cautiously with a frown on his face. "Erza wants me, you and Gray to go with her to destroy the dark guild Eseinwald but I will only do it on one condition." Natsu raised an eyebrow in surprise that he even thought about going on the trip with them. "What's the catch?" He asked. "You will come with me to my home and be my student for a period of a month. At the end of the month you and people of your choosing will accompany us on the mission I selected." Natsu started.

No one had ever seen his home. Ever one had heard of where his home was but no one had ever been able to find it except master but he had been forced to take a blood oath to not tell. Natsu started to nod his head vigorously. Satisfied, Merlin turned to Erza and asked when they were leaving. "We are leaving tomorrow at 8 on the train." "Then I shall see you tomorrow."

 **Line Break**

"I still don't get why I'm coming Natsu." "I told you Luc, we're a team so we go on missions together." Yesterday after Merlin left Natsu convinced Lucy to come on the mission as well. Lucy sighed in exasperation. As they walked in to the train station, they easily found Merlin as he was the tallest there. "Who is that?" Merlin asked in confusion. "This is Lucy. She's the new girl you were harassing yesterday."

Lucy knew from first glance that Merlin was not one to joke around, but as she looked into his eyes she noticed a humorous gleam in them. "Didn't think that you had it in you to get another girlfriend since…." Before he could finish his sentence, Natsu had slugged Merlin hard with a right hook to the face. "DON'T TALK ABOUT HER!" Natsu roared at the instigator.

Surprisingly, Merlin didn't go flying like most of the people that Natsu punched but a bruise was already starting to form on his cheek. For just a moment Lucy saw a flicker of anger (and was that sadness. And regret?) In his stormy Grey eyes making it look like a thunder storm. Then, just as fast it appeared it was gone. "Merlin being a jerk like usual you flaming idiot?" a new voice called out. Lucy turned to the source of the voice.

There stood a man of about 20 years of age, the same age as Natsu and Lucy but still younger than Erza and Mira. He had shiny black hair looked almost as spiky as Natsu's pink locks. He wore a brown fur jacket with a lighter brown color at the cuffs and collar that was unzipped showing a black undershirt and a sliver cross necklace. He was also wearing dark blue jeans and combat boots and very pale skin. All of this made him look kind of rugged.

"Who's that?" Lucy asked. "That's the guilds personal stripper, Gray." Lucy faces grew red as a vision Gray naked flashed through her head. "Are you spreading rumors you pink haired idiot!" "There only rumors if there not true ice princess!" "I don't mean to interrupt this conversation, but I couldn't help but notice that Happy isn't here Natsu."

Happy is Natsu's best friend. A blue cat with a white belly and a green back pack that never leaves. Also he can talk. Natsu and Grey stopped shouting and looked at Merlin. "Oh ya! He's with Elfman and Mira at the... Well, you know." Natsu trailed off as his sentence ended, gaining a melancholy look. Merlin's generally hard, make you want to run back to momma, gaze softened at Natsu's words. Lucy was about to ask what he meant but Erza showed up.

"You two aren't fighting. Are you really MY knuckle heads?" Lucy didn't hear that last bit. She was too busy gawking at how much Erza packed. She had enough luggage to at least fill one of the train cars. 'I think that's too much Erza. Merlin repeated her thoughts out loud. "Do you really need all that stuff Erza?" Erza turned to Merlin with a look of disdain. "Of course I do. You can never know what situation may occur." Merlin sighed a shook his head.

Then the conductor yelled "ALL ABOARD WHOS COMING ABOARD TOWARDS CLOVERTOWN!" "We should go if we don't want to miss the train." Said Merlin. Everyone nodded and started towards their train car. A few minutes later they were fly down to Clover Town. "I didn't realize Natsu had such bad motion sickness." Merlin said as he observed the sick man. Gray snorted, "That's what happens when you never show up to the guild." Natsu groaned in pain as his skin turned into a darker shade of green on his usually tan body. "Oh, come here." Erza said. She brought Natsu over to her, then knocked him out with a blow to the head. Then she laid his head on her lap.

"Don't you think that was just a little over the top?" Merlin asked. "I don't think so. Only violence makes him do anything." "Oh of course. The only thing that makes violent people stay down is violence. Tell me Erza, There is an Enemy Force holding an abandon town as a fort, how would you take it down." Not even taking time to ponder she answered, "I would storm them with a frontal assault." Merlin sighed.

"Did you even consider that you could form a blockade? That way you lose no men and unless the enemy wants to die of hunger then they would surrender or you could use seals to keep them from leaving." Erza opened her mouth to reply but realized he was right. An awkward silence filled the room, so thick you could cut it. "So what magic do you guys use?" Lucy asked trying to start conversation.

"Well, I use **Re-** Quip magic which allows me to store weapons and armor in another dimension and I can put the armor on without stripping. That took a long time to figure out. But you should see Gray's magic. It's very pretty." Erza turned to Gray expectantly. He sighed and put out his hands, his left hand forming a fist and laying it on the palm of his right. Then he lifted his hand and there was a crystal blue Fairy Tail emblem. Lucy gasped at how beautiful it was.

"I'm an **Ice Make** mage. Almost anything I can think of I can make. But I'm a static ice make mage so my creations don't move." Gray explained to Lucy and probably Merlin to. Lucy nodded in understanding. She then turned to Merlin. "What magic do you use Merlin?" "I use the **Way of the Voice** magic. It's harder to learn than most magic's because you can only learn a spell by understanding the words through meditation. I also dabble in basic ice, fire, and lighting magic. I am also a specialized seal master." Lucy was quite shocked that Merlin was so accomplished in magic. "Can I see a bit of a demonstration?" "You can see it when we fight Eseinwald." Lucy huffed in annoyance.

The train car went quite until Merlin crossed his legs, and made the symbol for boar. Gray backed away asking, "What are you doing?" "Meditating you fool! Now shut up and let me concentrate!" After Merlin's outburst the rest of the ride was uneventful and there was no talking, least you woke up Merlin. Towards the end of the ride Natsu began to wake slowly, almost like it was too painful to wake up. He would keep moaning and groaning until the train stopped. That's when he regained consciousness.

"Am I dead yet? No I hurt too much to be dead." Natsu groaned. "Come on we should get off and ask about Eseinwald." Gray said as he got up to leave. Everyone got off to leave the train with Natsu being carried by Gray. As the group began to leave the train station the train began to pull away. "Ehhhhh." Natsu groaned. "Uh, we're off the train Natsu stop whining before I knock you into next week." "We left Merlin."

They froze in a mixture of shock and terror. Gray started to breath heavily. His eyes widening. He dropped Natsu onto the ground in a heap. Erza went to grab Gray before he fell over. Gray started mumbling, "Not again, not again." Over and over. "What going on with Gray?!" Lucy asked with fear evident in her voice. "A while ago Gray did something wrong to Merlin when he was leaving for mount Hakabi. They were out of the city at the time so we don't know what happened but Merlin dropped him off at the guild and he was badly injured. My god, the amount of blood he lost should have been enough to kill him." Lucy gained a look of horror on her face. Sure Merlin could be cold, but to this degree? She didn't think it to be possible.

Back on the train Merlin was still meditating with a look of calm concentration on his face. But what was going on in his mind said a different story. In his mindscape Merlin stood on a platform made from the yin yang symbol with one foot on the yin and the other on the yang. It would have been peaceful if the symbol didn't start to gain ripples across the surface just like a pond when a stone is thrown in.

People started to rise out of the yin side. There thousands upon thousands were coming out of the black waters of yin. Every single one was a corpse. There was a wide variety of people in the masses. Some wore military uniforms with severed limbs and spears and arrows sticking out. Others were what seemed like ordinary citizens but they were burned, frozen, impaled, and hacked apart. At the front was a woman with a swollen belly and two children at her side and all wearing royal robes. All three with their throats slit.

The woman extended her left hand and on it was a beautiful wedding ring that was topped with a flawless diamond and embedded in the band were perfectly cut emeralds. Why did you not save me?" Her voice came out raspy and hollow. Merlin's face contorted in pain. Soon after the mysterious spoke every one began to yell out. "I hate! I'll hate you forever and Ever!" yelled out one little girl. "We were partners how could you let me down?!" Yelled out a man.

The shouting continued on and on for what seemed like hours. Merlin fell to his knees clutching himself and sobbing. "I didn't want to. I didn't mean to. Please leave me alone." They crowd didn't back off. In fact they began to advance. They were almost upon him when out of the yang side rose the figure of a small woman.

Her hair was white and she wore a long sleeve shirt with black and turquoise strips running down it. She wore a black skirt and Japanese style sandals. What was really intriguing was that there was a Fairy Tail mark on her thigh.

The girl quickly ran in front of Merlin and held her arms up. Before the corpses got to them a barrier of white light formed along the meeting place of yin and yang. The girl turned to Merlin smiling. "Come on Merlin I can't keep saving you from the past. And don't you walk around the country with those robes on preaching about the evils of mankind? Now get out there and show them what the Grey Priest can do."

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey guy so this is the last chapter I had to fix. When I started this I wanted it to be a pairing of Merlin and Lucy, but I really love Nalu so I couldn't do it. Instead I'll have it as Merlin and Lissana instead. See you next time.**

 **-Atherious**


	3. Old Aquaintance

**Author's Note**

 **Sorry for not updating in two weeks. Swim takes up a lot of time after school and I have little time to do it on the weekend for different reasons. So there are Naruto references but they are just hints of Naruto. Again because of swim team I can't update often so bear with me. Now to the chapter.**

 **Line break**

When Merlin came to from his intense meditation session there was a man sitting in his car. He wore a white shirt with a high collar and aquamarine pants with black shoes. His hair was black as well and tied into a short spiky ponytail and had black eyes and was about five seven with an average build.

"You finally woke up. What are you some kind of priest? You've been in that position for at least an hour. At least that's how long I've been here." Merlin's eyes narrowed. He just meet the guy and he already didn't like him. His aura was off. It had an analytic feel to it but in a way of how I can kill you quickly.

"What are you staring at punk." The man's gaze became cold and murderous. Merlin stood to his full height towering over the man and asked in, "What's your name?" The man's smirk was proud and gave him a deadly look. "My name is Kageyama of the dark guild Eseinwald. Now that you know that though I'm afraid I have to kill you. **Knuckle shadow."** Quick as a whip Kageyama unleashed his magic against Merlin hoping to catch him off guard. **"Feim!"** Merlin Quickly used his **Become Ethereal spell** and advanced on Kageyama because using only on word of his spells decreased the power of duration of the spell. Now standing in front of Kageyama he struck him with a right hook which effectively ending his current spell. As Kageyama fell back Merlin activated one of his flame spells. Just as he was about to use it the train lurched and came to a sudden stop. This caused the combatants to fall on their but's.

When Kageyama fell a strange looking flute fell out of his pockets and clattered to the floor. "What the heck just happened?" Asked Kageyama as he looked around the train car.

 **At the Train station in Clovertown**

"Uh Ms. I don't think you allowed to do that." Said the one of the stations employees. When Gray was well enough to walk again they rushed over to the station to convince the workers to stop the train. Well at least everyone but Erza. She knocked out anyone who wouldn't cooperate. "I don't care. I want that train stopped now!" One of the employees nodded and went over to a phone and dialed a number. He spoke fast and then hung up. "It's done Mam." Erza nodded. "Now tell me where the nearest car is!"

After he told them where to go they ran to the back of the station where a car sat parked. There was no need to lock it up though. Cars run of the magic of the user. "Erza can you tell us why we are stealing someone's car?" Asked Lucy as she got into the back. "We need to get to Merlin fast. He's one of our big players and we can't take out Eseinwald without him!" Erza Explained. "Not another moving vehicle!" Natsu exclaimed. "Shut it you flaming idiot!" Erza started the car with a pulse of her magic and speed off down the tracks towards Merlin.

 **With Merlin**

Kageyama got off the floor and scrambled for the flute. As Merlin got a good look at the flute he noticed that the head of the flute was a skull with three eye sockets and what looked like branches at the end. "The train Stopped." Said Kageyama. Merlin gave him a scolding glare. "Really? I didn't notice." Kageyama Got made mad. "Just who are anyways?" Merlin stood straighter. "I am Merlin Uchiha of Fairy Tail. And you will remember me." Kageyama snorted. "Whatever. See you later fly!" With that last remark Kageyama jumped out the window.

Merlin followed after him but when he got out side no one was around. He then heard someone in the distance shout out his name. "Merlin! Over here!" He turned to the left and saw Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Natsu who was about to fall out of the car. Maybe that was his goal.

"What are you guys doing here?" "We came to get you that's why." Natsu finally succeeded in falling out of the car. Merlin sighed in exasperation and walked over to Natsu. When he got over to Natsu's side he bent over to his ear and Whispered, " **Vahraan ziiklah nusaan**!" A golden light enveloped around Natsu and seemed to seep into him. When the light faded away Natsu sat up with a jolt. He looked at his hands like a newborn would. "Wow Merlin! You really work miracles don't you?!" Natsu exclaimed. Gray pinched his nose in annoyance.

"What are you yelling about now brainless?" Natsu turned to Gray with a look that said fight me. "Merlin just healed me of my motion sickness ice princess!" Erza raised an eyebrow and turned to Merlin. "Why?" She asked, giving her world famous **stare** that could tame monsters (and dragons if you consider what Natsu is). Merlin just gave her one of his own. "If I'm to have him as my apprentice then I'll want to remove all weaknesses from him." Erza sighed in defeat. She had genuinely thought that he did it for Natsu. Guess you can't have everything. She perked up when Merlin cleared his throat. "I met one of Eseinwald's members while you were gone. Also he got away."

Erza got a tick mark. The fact that Merlin hadn't caught him wasn't what made her mad. It was that he sounded so casual about how one of the guild members of the guild they were hunting got away from him. " **HE WHAT!"** She also didn't care she was about to hit the man that could knock her out with one word. **"WHY DIDN'T YOU CATCH HIM!? WE COULD HAVE USED HIM FOR INFORMATION!"** Merlin didn't even flinch at the rage being poured on him. After all, there are things in this world that hurt worse.

"I don't know if you noticed Erza, but he was on the train heading away from Clover and this is the only train out of Clover." Erza had one of those anima 'oh' moments. "There's one more thing." This brought him to everyone's immediate attention. "There was a strange flute that he was in possession of. It had three eye sockets and what looked like branches at the end." Natsu looked confused. "How does this matter anyway?" "The guy made a real show of trying to hide it so I think I wasn't supposed to see it." As they discussed it, Lucy was in deep thought. The description was familiar to her but she couldn't place why. She was pulled out of her head when Merlin said "We should head to Oshibana station if we want to find that man." Everyone agreed and piled into the car.

 **Time skip one hour**

Merlin was true to his word when he said he cured Natsu of his motion sickness. It was almost like watching a new born walk around for the first time. He didn't know what it was like to look out and see the world move around at such a fast pace. When they came over the crest of the last hill into Oshibana they knew something was wrong. There was a crowd where the train station was and it looked like a riot was about to happen.

They parked the car over on the edge of town and race for where the crowd was. As they were running Lucy was surprised that Merlin didn't fall over his robes. If anything he was holding back, opting to stay with the group. When the team got to the court yard in front of the station they were blocked by the mob. "Dang it! (Remember no cussing) How are we going to get across the crowd?" Gray's answer came from Merlin.

"Everyone out our way!" Merlin shouted, his voice boomed over all the others in the court yard. The crowd started and made way for the fairies. Lucy was surprised by the power of Merlin's voice. Even though the shout wasn't directed at her she felt the need to move out of his way. Not to miss an opportunity at getting to the station, the team ran for it. The employee's snapped out of the trance Merlin had placed them under as they made their way up the stairs. "Uh sirs. Mams. You're not allowed in the station at this time."

The poor man almost died of a heart attack from the combined death glares of Merlin and Erza. The worker turned away in a hurry and let them pass. Choose your own battles his gramps would say. As they were running, Lucy tried getting advice from the others because they were more combat experience. "Well, dark guild members are general weak but in large numbers there are a problem. The leaders are what you have to look out for..."

Gray couldn't finish his sentence as they rounded the next corner. In the main hall was a massacre. Royal soldiers were lying dead all over the place. And blood was everywhere. On the walls up to an impressive height, on the monuments, and a real red sea covered the floor. The bodies lay torn apart, showing the inner workings of a human, and looking like islands rising out of a sea of blood. Looks of horror were shown on Lucy, Gray, and Natsu's faces. They then promptly lost their lunch. Erza also wore a look of horror but had seen this before at the tower so long ago. And Merlin his face was one of grim determination like he had seen horrors worse than what was before them.

"Come. We can't stay here any longer. Eseinwald will pay for what they did. Akatosh be with us!" 'It was Merlin's way of comforting us, but what was that last thing he said? Akatosh? Was it some kind of god? Maybe Merlin was a priest of a cult. He sure looked the part' Erza thought.

Careful not to step on anyone or slip in the blood, the group made their way over to the stairs at the end of the hall leading to the station. When gray realized Merlin wasn't with them he turned around and his shout died in his throat. There was Merlin picking up red stained weapons and placing them in bloody hands. When he was done he put his hands together and said what might've been a prayer. "Blessings of Arkay upon you brave soldiers. May he guide you to Sovngarde to join the honored dead."

Arkay? Sovngarde? What are all these things he's talking about? Arkay and Akatosh sound like gods but Sovngarde seems to be some sort of afterlife. Merlin turned from the carnage that lay before him and swept past Gray and everyone else and started up the stairs. Erza raised an eyebrow at everyone else. With a nod in confirmation everyone knew that they were interrogating Merlin Later.

As they reached the top the doors were already open and on the other side stood an army. They were the dark guild members of Eseinwald and they appeared to have not seen them yet. They sat in groups, laid out on top of the train, and leaning against the railing of the balconies. Lucy took a fearful step back in shock at how many there were. Then after gathering herself, was the first to step into the room. Merlin was surprised by her bold action and was visibly showing it. As the group walked into the room the guild before them began to stir. Before the fairies made it half way into the hall they were surrounded by fully armed enemies.

Talk began to circulate among the dark guild members. "I thought we cleared all these soldiers out!" "We did you idiot these are new sacrifices!" "SHUTUP!" The last voice was louder and carried over the crowd effectively silencing them and giving some the chills.

There flying over them was the guild master. He was extremely tall and toned with hair that spiked up and over his left eye. He wore a black cloak, black pants, dark shoes, (is it me or does Erigor wear to much black?) and no shirt revealing his spiraling tattoos. In his hand was a scythe that was as long as him in the handle and a thin black blade that could be used for reaping wheat. Or for reaping souls.

The man smiled and spread his arms in an inviting manner. "Welcome fairy flies. I heard that you were around here somewhere once Kageyama told me about his fight with him." He pointed at Merlin and his gaze turned hard. Merlin stepped forward and from the sleeves of his robes pulled out his journal. He scribbled something on it and the book shoot back up to somewhere. "Do you know what the illusion of life is yet Erigor?"

Erza's eyes went wide in shock. "How do you know the guild master of Eseinwald?!" Merlin sighed and without turning to face her explained. "I met him while on the road to the capitol before coming to the guild. Eseinwald was a legal guild then so I was contemplating going there instead until I met Erigor." He paused to take a breath. "He told me about how the guild was run and about the … special jobs they do. The jobs that made him the death god. Before I left him I asked him that question and told him to tell me the next time I see him."

His gaze had never left him, but he finally addressed Erigor. "Do you know the illusion of life now Erigor the Grim Reaper, guild master of Eseinwald, and son of Serana?" The room went quite. Like the calm before the storm. Erigor face was a mass of different emotions. Pain, anger, regret, surprise, and what seemed an emotion that had never crossed his face before, longing. Then he finally settled on a cocky smirk.

"Yes I have Merlin Uchiha of Fairy Tail. The answer is ignorance, because no one, not even children, will not be able to stay that way for long." Erigor's guild members were satisfied by his answer and even the fairies agreed. But Merlin only smiled and replied, "No Erigor. Ignorance is not answer, but nice try though.

And just like, faster than anyone could see, that Merlin was in front of Erigor with his hands in that familiar pointed (Erza got de ja veu (you spell it like that right?)) fashion and struck down the guild master of Eseinwald.


	4. Fall of Eseinwald

**Authors note: So I decided to drop Easter eggs from time to time and if you get then either pm me telling me what it is and in which chapter or put it in a review and I'll give the first person who does a shout out in the next chapter. Hope you catch this chapters Easter egg. Oh and there will be a special Christmas chapter on Christmas Eve around six or seven pm eastern American time. Since I saw some people are reading this on the other side of the world.**

When Merlin struck down the guild master of Eseinwald with one hit everyone went silent. No one can strike down a guild master with one blow. Especially since he only used one punch to do it. What kind of monster could do this?

'Such strength! And I wanted to fight him?!' Erza thought. 'He's not human!' Lucy thought. 'I can't wait to train with him!' Natsu thought. Gray fainted.

As Merlin floated to the ground using his fire magic he called out, "Erza I want you all to take them out in fourths." She nodded in understanding and stepped out in front of the group. "This will be an easy fight. **Requip: twin Katanas!"** In a bright flash two Katanas were in Erza's hands.

"Ha! Your magic is nothing special. We have our own magic weapons!" And to prove his point several requiped their weapons as well. Instead of retreating like they expected her to do she smiled and rushed them. Caught off guard, two were cut down in an instant. "Twenty-three." Two members swung their battle axes down on her head. Moving fast she slipped under the guard of one of the axe man and removed his head with ease. The other man had gotten his blade stuck in the ground and when he saw the vicious sword maiden bearing down on him gave a tug on his axe once more to have it come out of the ground, over his head, only to split the skull of another Eseinwald member.

He was ended quickly. "Twenty." Several of the other mages backed away from her. "Quick! Caster types get her!" Ten more mages stepped up and used a combo attack. " **Exodia's cleansing Light!"** Behind the casters appeared a figure that looked to have from ancient times or the sarcophaguses design of the southern continent. The Exodia raised its arms and two white beams of light came out and shoot towards Erza.

Before the light reached her, people could hear her say " **Requip: Black wing armor!"** As the light hit were Erza was at some could see a black blur move away from the blast. Then all of the casters fell to the floor as Erza stood in front of them in new armor. It was revealing black armor that was trimmed in silver and with raised shoulder guards and plating along her sides leaving her stomach exposed. Really it looked like an armored bikini more than anything else.

"Ten." She got up from her kneeling position on the ground and raised her swords " **Dance of ten blades!"** In the air around her ten swords appeared and shot off in seek of their targets. Each sword ran through or dropped an Eseinwald grunt. "Zero. I'm done. Natsu your turn."

"Time to show you all what I got!" He yelled smashing his fist together, releasing some fire from his clenched fist in the progress. "I'm going to get to the point now. **Fire dragon's brilliant flames!"** Natsu's hands had fire balls in them and put them together making a larger one and threw it at the crowd of mages in front of him. In a panic some of the Eseinwald grunts were thrown into the oncoming fire ball and were caught in the in suing blast.

"Time to count the ash piles now. Let's see 1…2…3…4…5…29! Uh oh, that's too many. Oh well Lucy your turn!" The blonde mage was caught off guard but regrouped herself and stepped over to the dwindling crowd of Eseinwald idiots. From the crowd came cat calls and shouts of dibs were heard.

Lucy looked at them in disgust and pulled off one of her keys. " **Open Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!"** With a bright flash of light a creature appeared. The creature was a bull man wearing a speedo with a giant axe strapped to his back. Not weird at all. "MMMMS. Lucy! Your body looks as lovely as ever!" Quit being a perv and take out twenty-five of those goons right there!" "As your boobs command!" (LOL)

As Taurus started to rip through the ranks of Eseinwald Merlin appeared next to Lucy without a sound. Scaring her again. "Kaaaa! Stop doing that!" "Is he always like that?" Lucy sighed and slumped her shoulders. "Yes but he is worth keeping around because of his strength."

"I have done as her Sexiness commands!" "Leave Taurus!" And with a bright flash the pervy bull was gone. (When my parents read this part my dad laughed and mom wondered if I should continue to watch Fairy Tail.)

"Guess it's my turn now." Gray said. He turned to the remaining Eseinwald members and made the familiar hand sign and said, " **Ice make Lances!"** Twelve lances of ice appeared and hit the ever dwindling group of pitiful mages.

Some tried to use fire magic on him but when you fight a "FIRE DRAGON" on a daily basis you get used to the heat. Out of the original two hundred fifty Eseinwald mages that began the fight, only one hundred and forty-six remained. The rest either injured or dead.

Merlin looked over the carnage the other Fairy Tail mages made with a smile on his face. 'He's enjoying himself!' Lucy thought in surprise. "Surrender now and I will not kill you all with my next spell." The Fairy Tail mages jaw's dropped. Sure he was strong but to hit and kill at least one hundred and fifty people at once.

Merlin crossed his arms and began to inhale. " **Liz Slen Nus!"** As the last word left his mouth a torrent of freezing cold wind flew out towards the enemy lines. When it hit body parts they began freeze. Some tried to run but they were all hit.

When it was all said and done, the dark guild Eseinwald and all of its members were gone. But admits all the bodies it would be impossible to notice two bodies missing. Erigor the master of Eseinwald and Kageyama of the shadow clan.

Natsu was ecstatic. 'I'm going to be trained by this guy to! YIPEE!' "Impressive Merlin but now how are we going to clean this up?" Merlin raised an eyebrow at Erza's comment. "I thought we would let the Magic Counsel deal with it like you usually do." Lucy blushed at his back-handed comment at how they always destroy things.

As they talking amongst themselves, the wind began to pick. "Hey we should get back to the guild so we can lose flame brain for a while." "Dang it Gray will you stop that!" Natsu yelled back. As Natsu and Gray fought Merlin's eyes narrowed.

Erza, sensing a change in Merlin's attitude, asked "What is it?" Merlin looked her in the eyes with a steady gaze. "The winds picked up." Was all he said as he walked away. Erza looked to Lucy with a questioning look as Natsu and Gray were still fighting.

Lucy just shrugged her shoulders and walked after Merlin's retreating form. Erza sighed and grabbed the two idiots that were brawling on the floor. As they got closer to the exit Erza noticed that the wind was indeed picking up. More than it should have.

As the group of Fairy Tail mages made their way out of the station they were met with a shocking sight. There in front of them was a wall of wind that spanned around the entire station and went higher than they could see.

Lucy was looking up when she shouted "There's Erigor!" Erza whipped around "What!" Sure enough there stood/floated Erigor. A little banged up but still alive. "You Fairy flies took a little too long in that station. Now nothing will get through here unless of course you're trying to get to the other side." Sweet let's go!" Natsu yelled as tried to run for the wind wall.

Merlin stuck out his arm when Natsu ran by. Natsu fell like a ton of bricks. When he got back up Natsu had a visible tick mark on his forehead. "Hey what's the big idea?! We could get to the other side!" Merlin gave Natsu a cold stare that made the generally warm man very cold.

"When he says the other side he means that the other side is death." Natsu's eyes widened as he finally understood what Erigor meant. Lucy was confused though. "If the wall blocks you from leaving then why are you here with us?" Erigor smirked in triumph. "Kageyama was finally useful for something. He's on his way to Anderson to kill all the regional guild masters with Lullaby."

"What's Lullaby?" Gray asked. Surprisingly Lucy spoke up. "Lullaby is a weapon that is used to kill all that hears its tune. It was supposed to be sealed away." She turned to Merlin and Erza for conformation. They both nodded yes.

Gray turned back to Erigor. "So who's going to take out the douche?" All eyes went back to Merlin, expecting him to comply. Instead he reached inside his robe and pulled out five scrolls, ink, and a hawk feather quill.

He turned to Natsu. "Consider this my entrance exam. You have to defeat Erigor with no help what so ever while I get rid of the wind wall got it?" Natsu grinned, Gray scoffed, and Erza and Lucy looked worried.

"I've been waiting for a good fight since we got that train! Let's go Erigor I'm all fired up!" Erigor smirked. "Well don't keep me waiting." Then they both charged.

* * *

"So how are you going to get rid of this wall?" Lucy asked Merlin. Merlin sighed and put the quill back into the ink well. "What I'm trying to do is create a seal that will allow to absorb the spell. The other four seals here are going to absorb the power from the spell. If I activate them at the same time I will be able to have the spell without having to risk the spell running out of power while it's in the seal. Do you understand now?"

Lucy nodded in understanding. Without any other interruptions Merlin got back to work. Merlin started with the spell sealer first. Drawing out circles, squares, triangles, and hexagons. When he was done he began to write in what seemed to be an ancient language.

It had taken Merlin nearly ten minutes for Merlin to write out the seal. 'I'm getting sloppy.' He thought. He then grabbed the other four scrolls and handed one each to Lucy, Erza, and Gray but leaving the last one for himself.

"Listen what I want you to do is place your seal at one of the four sides of this station and when you see my signal just send a pulse of magic into the seal." Everyone nodded except Erza. "So what's the signal?"

Merlin looked over at Erza with his usual steady gaze. "It will be the station falling apart." Erza laughed but when she saw Merlin's expression she knew he was serious.

"Alright now leave! I have an exam to watch." The remaining Fairy Tail mages went off to do their part while Merlin turned and watched Natsu and Erigor pummeled each other.

'I promised your mother a long time ago that I would keep you alive Erigor. You don't know it yet but this is your entrance exam as well. Now show me what you can do son of Serana, heir to the Volkihar clan. The greatest vampire clan to have ever existed.'

 **Oh my God vampires! Well now I can start getting into more of the skyrim portion of this crossover. Hope you like my story so far and my challenge. See ya!**

 **-Atherious**


	5. Merry Christmas Fairy Tail

**So no one has done my challenge or no one got my Easter egg. Well anyways it was Exodia from Yu-Gi-Oh. Well to everyone out there, Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!**

 **-Atherious**

'Dang this is hard to beat!' Natsu thought as he dodged yet another swipe from Erigor's blade. He had been fighting the rogue mage for a while now and it seemed to be a stalemate.

Natsu knew he wasn't the smartest person around but he knew a whole lot about fighting. He was a close range fighter that put a lot of power into his attacks so his few ranged spells had to have a large area of affect to do any real damage.

Erigor on the other hand was a long distance fighter. He's really fast so whenever Natsu gets close he could easily dodge and fly away again with his wind magic. That was another tactical disadvantage he had, he could only jump so high and his short range attacks could never reach Erigor, but Natsu could maneuver better.

They were both expending large amounts of magic and were getting little to no results from them. In the corner of his eye Natsu could see Merlin watching his fight with an analytic gaze. Like a teacher watching for mistakes.

Focusing back on Erigor he remembered one of the days Merlin came to the guild.

 **Flashback**

It's been two years since Merlin joined Fairy Tail and he was still given the award for being the second biggest douche in Fair Tail. First place went to Laxus Dreyar who was the guild masters grandson if you could believe it.

He was always going on about how he was better than everyone else and how they were weak. Merlin on the other hand would scold you in a way. He wouldn't boast about his skills but there was this feeling that you got from him that said I will always be better. But he would always say they were weak though.

As Merlin sits in the back of the guild hall writing in his journal as he had always done. Although some thought Merlin was acting just a tad bit different lately. His comments weren't as bad and his aura was less sinister.

As Merlin was writing Lissana came over to him. "Um, Merlin are you coming to the guild Christmas party? Master wants to know whose coming." Merlin raised his eyebrow. "Now why on earth would I want to go to this Christmas party?"

Lissana got mad. "So maybe you could get some friends or at get to know some people better! Why are you so antisocial anyways?!" Now Merlin was pissed. So he threw her across the guild. Subtle right? As Merlin was sitting back down Natsu came at him. "How dare you throw Lissana?! You're going to pay for it! **Fire Dragons iron fist!"**

With his fist on fire he swung at Merlin but as he was about to hit him his hand swerved up and he hit himself! "What the heck!" Natsu cried out. "Don't hit yourself ash for brains." Gray called out from his seat at the bar. "Gray, your clothes." "AH!" Natsu growled and swung again at Merlin but it had the same effect, he hit himself.

"Why can't I hit you?!" Merlin was just sitting there writing away as Natsu struggled with his fire. As he continued to write he spoke to Natsu. "Fire is a well-rounded tool don't you think? On one side it is destructive and devours almost anything it touches. But it's also one of the greatest tools in existence. Used for light, forging weapons, cooking, and keeping you warm.

But if the fire isn't tended by one with a will of fire then the flames are lost from the control of the wielder and become the essence of destruction. So tell me Natsu do you have a will of fire?"

 **Flash back End  
**

'He called fire a tool. Could it really be that simple?' Natsu thought as he dodged a slice of wind. Natsu then moved away from Erigor to test his theory. "Backing out of the fight already Fairy Fly?" A tick mark formed on Natsu's forehead but he kept his cool.

This didn't go unnoticed by Merlin. 'Keeping a level head while being taunted isn't something Natsu usually does. He changes in battle, becomes smarter, more aware. I'll have to bring that potential out of him.'

Natsu got into a stance where he looked like he was about to jump. 'Build more magic a little more, a little more, and NOW!' When Natsu jumped fire was shooting out of his feet and propelling him towards a very shocked Erigor.

As Natsu got closer he yelled out " **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!** " When the spell was released it was at such a close range that Erigor was able to see the whites of Natsu's eyes. When Natsu could see again he saw that Erigor was about one hundred feet away but one of his arms was limp.

'Crap! He got me good with that last spell. Looks like I'll have to pull my trump card out earlier than I thought.' He smirked and started laughing. This made Natsu confused. "What are you laughing about? You're half dead with a broken arm and several burns. You're finished and you know it."

Erigor's smile widened. It was like watching that great white from Nemo smile (nice lacrima movie (I can't wait for Finding Dori by the way)). Just creepy.

"I haven't shown my trump card yet fly so prepare yourself! **STORM MAIL**!" When Erigor activated his spell visible traces of wind started to form around his body until you couldn't see Erigor at all. In his place was a vaguely humanoid figure with a lot of wind.

All Natsu could think was 'Oh crap.'

 **CUE EPIC FAIRY TAIL MUSIC**

Natsu could feel how strong the wind was from his position one hundred feet away. 'Crap! All that magic I built up for flying is starting to get low! I got to end this quickly!' Natsu thought. With a quick burst of fire Natsu was flying towards the wind clad leader of Eseinwald.

" **Fire Dragons Wing Attack**!" Natsu yelled out. Two whips of fire appeared but instantly dissipated as it hit the swirling mass of wind that was Erigor. Natsu's eyes widened in surprise. This left him exposed to one of Erigor's spells. " **Storm Shred**!"

Even with Natsu's increased maneuverability, he couldn't dodge all of slices of wind coming his way. With all the magic he built up in his feet gone Natsu had nothing to hold himself up with he took a nose dive.

As Natsu struggled to get up Merlin could see that his right arm was torn to shreds and would need medical attention soon. There were also other large slashes all over his body. Merlin's eyes narrowed as he guessed that Natsu only had about ten minutes of life left. 'Don't die on me Natsu.' Merlin thought.

Natsu was becoming angry. 'Why can't I get up?!' He thought. When he finally did he saw that Erigor was right there in front of him. "Oh no! Is the fly going to die! Maybe you should let someone help you fight me. Or should someone stronger like that ice mage fight me?"

That pushed Natsu over the edge. Releasing an aura of fire that was actually starting to melt the rock underneath him and a yell that was progressively turning into roar. With such intense heat Erigor had to back up but when he looked back at Natsu he became scared. Natsu's form was flickering with the fire so he looked to not actually be there, but when looking at Natsu's eyes they appeared to look like a demonic yellow color.

Without even realizing that his storm mail had dissipated, Erigor made one last ditched effort to beat Natsu by swinging his scythe at him. Sadly, the weapon that made him the Grim Reaper was burnt to ash before it even reached the fires Natsu was generating.

Then out of the fire came Natsu with his fist cocked back. " **Fire Dragons Iron Fist**!" Erigor's head snapped back with a sickening crunch and came to rest on his chest. Right after Natsu fell to the ground clutching his ruined arm.

Merlin was by him in a flash. Preparing him for what may be the most painful experience in his life. Looking Natsu in his eye he asked, "Do you want to be awake for this or asleep?" "Awake." Nodding in understanding Merlin turned his attention to Natsu's wound.

From what he could tell, there were two breaks in the humerus, a break in the radius and ulna, and many breaks in the hand. Not to mention that the tendons, ligaments, and nerves were all severed. 'Without the nerve endings he can't feel what I'm going to do. I fix them last.

Using his magic, he coaxed the bones to come together and reconnect smoothly. This took about half an hour longer than it should have because of the blood stopper seal he had to make so Natsu wouldn't bleed out.

Then having fixed the bone, he proceeded to reconnect and in some places regrow the muscles and tendons. After that he started to fix the severed nerves up until they reached the point they were severed from the shoulder.

Then he started to regrow the skin on his entire arm. With that done he thought, 'Here comes the painful bit.' He then reconnected the nerves leading to the rest of the body. Merlin expected Natsu to scream in agony but instead found that he had passed out from the pain.

Putting Natsu's arm in a sling, Merlin went to Erigor. He put his hand on the carotid artery to see if he was still alive. Thump, thump, thump. Merlin smiled. 'Good thing you're alive or Serana would come out of her grave and strangle me.'

Placing a seal on Erigor's chest and one on his head went towards the front of the station and shouted " **Gol Motaad Motaad**!" After he said the words he ran for his seal. Soon after the ground started to shake until it felt like an earthquake.

The station started to fall apart as the wind wall started to fade. Before the station collapsed Gray, Lucy and Erza sprinted out of the station. Coming to a stop by the still form of Natsu everyone was trying to catch their breath.

When Gray stood up straight he was pissed. "What was that all about?! You could have gotten us all killed!" "But I didn't." In a fit of rage Gray made a giant hammer and was about to strike Merlin when he remembered who he was about to hit. Before he hit Merlin he pivoted and struck the ground next to him.

"So what happened to Natsu? His arm is really pale." Erza asked. "It was hanging by a thread after his fight with Erigor so I healed him. He won't be able to fight with that arm for a while." Lucy spoke up. "Not that not worried about how Natsu is doing but how are we going to get to Kageyama before he kills all the guild masters?"

Merlin replied, "Kageyama doesn't realize it, but there is a teleport seal on him from our first encounter. Natsu isn't strong enough to handle the transfer right now so I'll take him back to the guild until you come back." Merlin then handed Erza a giant scroll.

"Just put magic into the seal to activate it and get ready to fight." Erza as very surprised and voiced it. "This is definitely a surprise Merlin. I thought you would like to join in the fight with us." Merlin then shook his head.

"No your right I would but Natsu has passed my exam so I'm his mentor now. That means as much as I hate it I have to take care of him." Erza nodded in understanding. And after spreading the seal out, left in a flash.

Merlin smirked as he picked up Natsu and Erigor. Pulling out another pair of teleport seals, place both men on different ones. The he shouted again. " **Fiik Lo Sah**!" another Merlin appeared that was similar to Merlin's appearance when he used his Become Ethereal shout. The clone of Merlin went to the seal with Erigor and both of them disappeared.

"You're definitely in for a fight." Merlin said as he disappeared. Just as the first snow fell.

* * *

"Why did we let Merlin go with Natsu?" Lucy complained. When the three Fairies appeared in Anderson they found Kageyama surrendering to Master Makarov. As they celebrated Lullaby showed itself to be one of the demons from the book of Zeref. After one long fight and a geographical change to the whole region, the Fairy Tail mages had won.

Unfortunately, the guild master meeting hall had been destroyed and they were chased out of town. The good news though was that they had made it in time for the guilds annual Christmas party. Only guild members were allowed to participate.

Right now you could hear the guild members singing Christmas carols as they decorated for the party. Back with Lucy Erza sighed. "Come on Lucy it wasn't that bad." Yes it was! Cancer won't let me summon him anymore and I wanted to change my look for the party." Erza sighed again as she put tinsel on the guilds giant Christmas tree.

"Well Lucy if you want, you can stop by my place at Fairy Hill's before the party and I could help." Lucy smiled at Erza in thanks and went back to help decorate.

"I'm staying." No you're not." Merlin and Natsu were arguing about Natsu staying for the Christmas party. "Merlin, if you want to go to your monastery then go but this only happens once a year so please, just let me."

Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Fine. I'll stay here with you, but we leave first thing in the morning." Natsu smirked in triumph and went back to staring at the guild members from the rafters of the guild.

* * *

It was almost midnight and Fairy Tail's Christmas party was still in full swing. There had been caroling, an eating contest, dancing and now everyone was giving presents. "So has everyone given there presents out yet?" Master Makarov asked.

"I haven't." Merlin said, surprising everyone. No one even knew he had actually showed up. Merlin the turned to Natsu and withdrew two scrolls. He opened one and out popped a katana. But unlike other Katanas the blade was blue and had lighting dancing along it

"This blade is unlike any other. Whenever you hit someone with it, whether it be with the flat or sharp side, will draw away some of their magic away." This drew excitement from the group of mages. A sword that sucked away magic.

Merlin's next words stopped everyone in their tracks. "The blade is made of dragon scales." While everyone was still reeling from the shock of Natsu's blade he revealed the other gifts. "Erza, this is a set of glass armor that can withstand all blows. Gray, this is a spell tome that will teach you a powerful ice spell. Once you learn it the tome will be destroyed. Lucy, this is a spell tome that will summon a demon to fight for you. Again, once you learn the spell, the tome will be destroyed.

Now Natsu, you Are to meet me at the road leading to Mount. Hakabi at eight sharp. Any later and I will leave you. Good Night now." And with a flutter of his robe, Merlin walked out into the snow.

'Natsu. You may not know it yet, but you're going to be wishing you didn't accept my offer to train you.' Merlin thought as he walked down the path towards the sleeping city of Magnolia.


	6. Transitions

**Um…So no one seems interested in the Easter egg hunt I have or you guys can't find them. Well any ways, last chapters Easter egg was the will of fire from Naruto. Have a good 2016.**

 **-Atherious**

It was Christmas day and Magnolia looked beautiful in the new fallen snow. It was just turning to dawn so no one was on the streets. At least anyone sensible. The only two people who were out on this fine cold morning was none other than Merlin Uchiha and his new sleepy eyed apprentice Natsu Dragnel.

Natsu doesn't get up this early in the morning. Well actually, he doesn't get up until lunch on a normal day. Despite it being almost twenty degrees, Natsu still wore his usual attire with a little twist. Attached to his belt was the new dragon scale katana he had got from Merlin the previous night which he named Dark Repulser.

"Why can't I stay for Christmas Merlin?" Natsu asked. Looking down on Natsu he answered, "I don't like your cat." Natsu jaw dropped in shock. "How could you not like Happy?!" He said in anger. "Your cat is an idiot and he's to… perky."

Natsu couldn't form a sentence from the rage he was feeling. Then off in the distance he heard a high pitched voice calling his name. When Natsu saw who it was he smiled. There, flying straight at him while crying was Happy.

"Hey Hap- oph!" That was the sound of Natsu being hit by a cat a terminal velocity. Twenty feet away was Happy crying on Natsu's chest as the man was flat on his back. "Don't leave me Natsu! Take me with you!"

Natsu smiled at the blue cat with fondness. "Hey little buddy don't cry. I'll be back in a month stronger than ever. Now I want you to stay with Lucy while I'm gone ok?" Happy was still sniveling but let out a weak "Aye sir!"

Merlin was looking at the two with a sort of… remembrance. Almost like he could relate to it. Then pinching his nose in exasperation Merlin called out to Natsu. "If you want to get to the monastery by sundown then we have to leave now Natsu."

Setting the little cat down Natsu nodded at Merlin before getting up. As the two mages left the outskirts of Magnolia Natsu turned his head to get a last glimpse of his little blue side-kick and his home for the past twelve years.

He thought 'With Merlin's training I can become the strongest mage in Fairy Tail. Although I first have to survive the training.'

It was quite that Christmas day in Fairy Tail's guild hall. Without Natsu it was almost boring. Erza was sitting there eating her cake instead of bashing in Natsu and Gray's skulls for fighting. Reedus had little inspiration to paint because of no fights.

Gray was still stripping. (This all that needs to be said about him) A few minutes later Lucy walked into the guild with Happy laying on her head. Reedus perked up because he now had something to paint, Erza stopped eating to wave Lucy over and Gray stopped stripping before his boxers could come off( Everyone yells ya!)

As Lucy sat down she asked, "So what do you think of Merlin's gifts?" Erza's eyes lit up in excitement at the mention of Merlin's gifts. "As soon as I got home I examined the armor he gave me. I was skeptical about his claim of it being able to stand almost anything. So I hit it with all I had and it still wasn't scratched." Erza talked about the armor in wonder and fascination. Then Gray started talking.

"I started reading that spell tome when I got home. Each page was almost like a couple thousand words. AND IT WAS FOR ONE SPELL!" It was obvious that Gray had been up all night reading like he implied. He had dark circles under his eyes and was drinking a coffee.

He sighed in frustration. "So Lucy what about your spell tome? Did you check it out?" Gray asked. Lucy nodded. "Yes I checked it out. But as soon as I touched it when I got home Virgo appeared and tried to get it away from me. She said something about it being a relic of something that should have stayed lost. Then poof she's gone."

Gray looked about to drop and Erza had a thoughtful expression. Erza then spoke up. "I say go ahead and try to learn the spell for now and ask Merlin when he gets back in a month about it." Lucy nodded.

Lucy looked out over the guild and saw Mira bringing ingredients up from the basement. As she got up to go help Mira she looked back at her two guild mates to see a sleeping Gray and Erza eating her cake.

When she got to Mira she said, "Hey Mira!" Mira jumped and was so startled that she dropped the box she was carrying. "Lucy! Don't sneak up on me like that! I get startled easily!" Lucy went down to help pick up some of the things that Mira had dropped. Which caused a certain blue haired cat to fall off her head.

"Waaaaah! Lucy don't drop me you klutz!" Who you calling a klutz you stupid cat! And where do you get off riding on my head like that!" Merlin bent down to pick up the mess as the two fought like cats and dogs. Mira had a smile on her face as usual but a single tear ran down her face as she had one of her "flashbacks".

"Mira, are you ok?" Mira snapped out of her trance as she saw a worried Lucy with Happy nowhere in sight. "I'm fine Lucy. It just seems so dull without Natsu instigating fights, or destroying anything. It's almost a normal guild now."

Lucy nodded in agreement. "Aye, it is kind of dull now isn't it?" Mira gained a mischievous smirk. "Hey Lucy. You said aye." Said blond gained a tick mark. "You try hanging around people like him for a while and try not to pick up habits like that!"

Mira giggled. "Oh Lucy, I'm just teasing you. You know, I wonder what Natsu and Merlin are doing right now?"

 **On Mount Hakabi**

"Merlin I think your lost. I've been exploring this mountain for years. There's no way your monastery is here." It was around one in the afternoon and Natsu and Merlin were about half way up the mountain and Natsu had yet to see the path Merlin had been talking about.

Merlin looked back at Natsu. "We are on the path already. It is the path to enlightenment and you have only just began. As you continue on the path and become more enlightened, will you see the ten stones of High Hrothgarand be able to meet MY master… Paarthurnax."

Natsu was confused. But out of all of the weird lingo that Merlin sprouted he understood one thing. Merlin himself was a student. "Wait Merlin?" "Yes?" was his reply. "If you have a master then why am I not being trained by him?" Without looking at him Merlin said, "My master only teaches me maters on the spirit. If you're looking for combat training, then you come to me because out of the two of us, I am stronger that my master."

Natsu nodded in understanding. Merlin was the fighting expert, and the high monk or whatever is Paarthurnax.

The day continued on with no breaks. It was extremely cold so high up on the mountain but His dragon slayer magic was keeping him warm. Which was really good because he was wearing his normal attire in almost ten degree weather.

As the sun began to sink over the horizon Natsu called out to Merlin. "Hey how close are we to your place?" Merlin stopped and faced Natsu. "We're here." Natsu looked past merlin and saw it.

The monastery looked as if it had been carved out of the mountain side. In front of it was a large court yard that looked like it could hold a small army. It was made of weathered cobblestone and seemed to almost have a strange pulsing feeling to it.

At the other end was two sets of stone stairs leading to simple oak wood double doors on both sides. In-between the stairs was a round tower rising up about fifty meters high topped with a sharp spire. Standing alongside the tower was the rest of the monastery rising up at least twenty meters and reaching all the way to the side of the mountain and all the way to the edge of the cliff. It looked more like a wall than a monastery.

As Natsu observed it he failed to notice Merlin walking to the doors that would lead him to new power. Taking off at a dead sprint, he caught up to Merlin just as he opened the doors. As they walked in Natsu tried to make small talk. "So you going to take me on a tour of this place eventually?"

"No." was Merlin's reply as they walked into the main room where they found someone sitting as if in pray. Hearing them walk in, the person made their way over to them wearing similar robes as Merlin.

"But he will." The man dropped his hood making Natsu gasp in shock. There standing in front of him was the former master of Eseinwald Erigor.

 **So ya, one of my shorter chapters but this was really just a filler so not much anyway. So I got the opinion of some writers and friends and their kind of worried that Merlin is a little too over powered but I'm here to say that is not the case. Mostly. Merlin is yet to fight any one on his level so you can expect that later. And what I'm doing now is about to be a huge (maybe) deviation from cannon.**

 **-Atherious**


	7. Natsu's first word

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in so long. I guess no one wants to do the challenge so I'll just stop and start asking for reviews. On to the chapter I guess.**

 **-Atherious**

It was two weeks into Natsu's training and he was getting nowhere. He was yet to learn the first word of a shout and that was irritating him. He spent days just sitting in a lotus position trying to understand the word fire.

Merlin had told him that only if he knew the nature of the word, would he be able to use it. Otherwise it would rip him apart.

When the gong sounded he sighed and got up, joints aching and popping. He had sat there for nearly two days and he really needed to eat and sleep.

As he moved out of his room, which consisted of only a cot and a dresser for the two pairs of clothes he had. His normal clothes which he hadn't used since he got there and the simple grey robes that he had been given when he came.

As he entered into the main hall he could hear Erigor yell in frustration from his room. Unlike Natsu, Merlin wasn't teaching Erigor the way of the voice. Instead he was given history lessons that he never got to hear, and was being trained in different forms of magic.

'Must have failed a spell.' Natsu thought as he walked through the halls of the monastery's right wing, which contained meditation rooms, a dojo, the dining room, a war room(which served no purpose at all), and a room at the very end of the right wing that neither Natsu or Erigor were allowed into.

Natsu walked to the storage area in the back of the dining room and pulled out some bread, cheese, and water. Natsu frowned upon the lack of food available here. Would it kill Merlin to add a freezer to store meat in?

'Actually,' Natsu thought as he chewed his food. 'There isn't much that makes the place seem like it's owned by any one.'

And Natsu was right. The only decorative things that were in the monastery were a few pots laying around a little table that everyone sometimes ate at. Talk about a simplistic life style. Absent mindedly, Natsu created a flame and had it dance around his fingers as he thought about unlocking the meaning of fire.

He was pretty sure that he was on track with fire being a tool but what else could there be. Then his mind wondered to the flame dancing between his fingertips. He had never thought about it much, but now he wondered about how the flames never hurt him.

Then, as his mind began to wander, he felt a sharp pain on his hand. Gasping in shock, he jerked his hand back, extinguishing the flames, and looked at his hand.

It was red and shiny, like a blister from a rug burn. Or a fire.

 **Line break**

"It's too hard!" Lucy yelled. She had been studying the spell tome that Merlin had given her but was having trouble understanding it. She was getting towards the end of the book and was still not able to summon a creature. The book was mainly filled with what the creature should look like and what it was capable of. The last bit was actually about summoning it.

According to the book, she was supposed to imagine a portal, a dark black and purple swirling vortex of energy, and once she had that she was supposed to grab it and throw it out in front of her. But she then has to force the summons to bend to her will.

Maybe that was her problem. She was thinking about what would happen after she had summoned it. 'I need to stop thinking about the future and focus on the spell.' She thought.

Lucy steadied her breathing and concentrated. She held up her hand and the portal appeared just like the book said. Then she grasped it slightly and tossed it onto the floor like it was a ball. As the portal hit the floor it expanded rapidly and a figure appeared.

Lucy was shocked t say the least. The man no, Dremora was seven feet tall, its skin was ashen gray with red swirling face paint, long black hair that was pulled back with two horns curling around the back of his head. A large, wicked looking great sword was strapped to his back, and he wore black armor with red where the ribs should be and the shoulders plates spiking up past his head.

In a weird gurgle that sound vaguely like English it said, "Who dare summon me?" Lucy stood up off her couch and said, more confidently than she felt, "I did. My Name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm your new master."

The Dremora looked at her and laughed. "You? You are a fool if you think you can be my master." Lucy now remembered what the last bit of the book. If her magic aura was stronger that the Dremora's then she would become the new master.

So she released it. The Dremora was ahead of her, already his aura was going. The both of them were the same. So they went Higher, and higher.

Lucy was starting to feel faint when the Dremora suddenly fell onto his side panting. Lucy stopped to regain her breath.

When she could speak clearly again she spoke to the Dremora. "Do you yield to your new master now?" The Dremora made a sound that was similar to a hiss. But he got up on his knees and kneeled before Lucy.

"I yield to my new master. Lady Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy nodded. "You may go back to Oblivion now."

The Dremora said, "Thank you master."

But just before The Dremora left he gave Lucy a look that she would soon not forget.

It was a look of pain, regret, and pity.

But there was one emotion that was so pure it almost had its own form.

Pure, unbridled Hatred.

 **Line break**

Natsu was running down the left wing of high Hrothgar when he heard Erigor screaming in agony. As Natsu reached the end of the corridor he could see an unearthly purple light coming from under the door.

He was rooted to the spot when another wave of screaming started. It was ear shattering this close and Natsu had no idea what was happening. Surly Merlin wasn't torturing Erigor. Was he?

Steeling his nerves, Natsu reached out to open the door. As his fingers brushed up against the handle, the light went out and Erigor's cries ceased.

Taking a step back, Natsu was unsure of what to do when Merlin stepped through. Natsu gasped.

Merlin snow white pale and his face was gaunt. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week and was about to fall over.

Merlin jumped a little when he noticed Natsu and quickly shut the door behind him. Just before the door shut all the way, Natsu saw Erigor slumped on the ground and was in the center of a weird burn mark on the floor.

He also noticed that He looked dead.

The door shut with a sound of finality, like a lid of a coffin closing shut. "What is it that you want Natsu?" Merlin asked. Natsu looked into Merlin's tired yet still definite eyes and answered, "I wanted to show you something out in the courtyard."

Merlin nodded and followed after Natsu through the left wing, past the entrance hall and out into the mind numbing cold.

The tiny little snow flurries fluttered around the courtyard on the wind and gently landed on the cobblestone courtyard. Some of the flakes were landing on Natsu and Merlin and sticking to their hair.

Merlin Looked at Natsu. "What is it that you want now Natsu? I'm busy." Natsu said nothing. Instead he turned away from Merlin and began to inhale. When his lungs couldn't hold anymore he let out a tremendous shout.

" **YOL!"**

From Natsu's mouth come a torrent of fire. The heat was so intense that the cobble beneath it began to crack. And just as soon as it started, it stopped. The area where the fire had been was steaming and humid.

Natsu turned when Merlin started clapping. He walked up to Natsu with a smile on his face and said, "Great job Natsu. You learned your first word. You ready for more?"

Natsu gave Merlin a cocky grin and said, "Of course. Ready when you are greybeard!"

 **Again, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've just been so overwhelmed with track and well honestly just be lazy that I haven't had time to write. I'll try to get the next one up soon. And again guys please review.**

 **-Atherious**


	8. The Return

**The Return**

 **I'm back again folks! If you haven't noticed, I've started another story that will become a series. If you don't want spoilers for this story then don't read it. If so then have at it.**

 **-Atherious**

It had been a month since Natsu and Merlin had run off to the mountains to do some monk training, and everyone was sick of it.

Ever since Natsu had left, the guild became nice and orderly but seemed to have lost some of its spirit because fights had practically ceased. No one had the special something that Natsu had that just made him and everyone around him lively.

"When's the knuckle head getting back?" Gray asked as he casually started stripping. 'How do you just casually start stripping?' Lucy thought as she read her book. The book was one of those sappy romance novels that Erza recommended and before seeing Gray take off his clothes she was imagining a giant of a man sweeping the damsel off her feet.

As she watched Gray scare a girl as he took off his clothes the image had ruined her reading and Lucy decided that she wanted go on a mission to pass the time.

"Natsu is getting back in a day or two. Now stop stripping or I'll call Erza this instant!" His eyes went wide and he let out a hasty "Yes Ma'am!"

Lucy smiled knowing that she had the Erza card up her sleeve although if it ever came to using it she wasn't sure Erza would come. She had been bluffing after all. Walking over to the mission board she could see some asking for help at a restaurant, dealing with bandits, slaying monsters and something about the holy sword Excalibur.

Nothing stood out to her though so she just sat there contemplating her options. As she sat there Nab came up and said, "Are you looking for the perfect mission as well Lucy?" Snapping out of her stupor Lucy replies intellectually, "Hm. What, oh, um sorry, no I'm just looking at my options."

Nab nods and goes back to looking at the board. "So have you found a mission for us yet Lucy?" Erza asks from out of nowhere.

Lucy jumped a little. "No I haven't, none of them look like we can complete them in time for Natsu's return.

That's when the guild doors burst open and Max yells, "Merlin's coming!" The guild became quiet, but unlike the other times they had heard that he was coming there were smiles in the crowd. Because Natsu was coming back.

Lucy was ecstatic but she didn't know for what reason. Maybe to show him that she had mastered a new spell? Yes, that was it.

Gray was smirking thinking there was no way that Natsu could beat him with his new spell. Erza was just happy that one of her friends was back.

After a minute or two of waiting the doors open and Merlin steps through, alone. Confusion started to spread around the crowd. Where was Natsu?

Merlin didn't seem to acknowledge anyone as he just went to his usual spot at the back of the guild and opened up that stupid journal.

Erza walked up and slammed her fist on the table. Merlin looked up as he closed his journal with a bored expression on his face.

"May I help you?" He asks. Erza stared at him with her "scary face". "Where is Natsu?" Merlin adopted a thoughtful expression. "That's the pink haired one, yes? I sent him on a pilgrimage to the top of Mount Hakabi. What should have taken a day has been a week, so I assume he's dead."

Erza faltered and took a step back. Lucy and Gray went dead inside and everyone else became pale. Then Erza became angry and grabbed the front of Merlin's robes. "You…You…you got Natsu killed!How dare you act like this is just some ordinary day when your student has died by your command! You don't even deserve to be in this guild! Actually, IM GOING TO KILL YOU NOW!"

Pushing Merlin away, Erza requips into the armor that Merlin had given her and summoned a rapier trailing blue flames at the tip.

"DIE NOW MERLIN!" she charged. It was crazy. Today they were supposed to get there friend back, not lose him. And now Merlin will die, and none of them could do anything to stop it. Not that any of them would.

As Erza brought down her sword a purple flash appeared in front of Merlin. A loud clang resonated throughout the guild and what everyone saw made there jaw drop. There stood the pink haired man himself.

Erza looked at him in shock. "N…N…Natsu?" There he was standing there alive and well while also still blocking Erza's Sword with a strange looking knife that seemed to be alight with purple fire.

Natsu gave her his signature grin just before he was slugged across the guild by an infuriated Erza. "Uhhh..." Natsu moaned. When he looked up from the wreckage of a destroyed table there was Erza in all her terrifying glory.

"Now Erza I can explain…" He didn't get to finish because Erza had him in a bear hug. "What were you thinking pulling a prank like that? I thought you were dead."

Natsu managed to pull Erza off him. "Um… Ya… That wasn't a prank Merlin was in on. I was going to drop in here before he did and scare Gray but I over slept."

Erza's eyes widened. She turned to Merlin and said, "You really didn't know?" He shook his head. Her face contorted and she spoke in a chilling voice she said, "Get out of the guild Merlin. Get out before I really try to kill you."

Merlin shrugged his shoulders and got up. All eyes were on him as he walked to the doors. Before opening them he turned back to the crowd.

"Erza you wouldn't be the first to try and you wouldn't be the last to fail." She clinched her teeth and narrowed her eyes. She was about to respond when he started up again.

"There comes an approaching darkness. If you need me Natsu knows where to find me."And just like so long ago, Merlin walked out the guild doors. Hatred following close on his heels.


	9. Approaching Darkness

Metal clinked and clanked as the guards ran up and down the ramparts and streets. Shouts and curses were thrown around as they searched. "Where In Talos's name did that scoundrel run off to!" "Damn it! Who would do such a thing at a time like this!"

The guard's ruckus woke up the people of the city and the refuges by the gates. Soon the whole city was up in arms searching. The guards search took them away from their original mission. And it cost them. None of them saw the distinct dark shapes moving through the waters below, nor did they see them dock.

It wasn't until the gates were knocked down and the city was taken in a panic as people were skewered and cut down by blades.

With an intake of breath, Merlin bolted up in bed and curled into a fetal position. He stayed in that position for a few minutes, taking slow even breaths, and gradually unwinding. He laid fully back onto the bed and placed a hand over his face. It was a dream. Only a dream.

Erigor watched him from a crack in the door. He was usually up at night and sometimes saw Merlin do that. He wondered what was going on that had Merlin doing that. Erigor wouldn't ask, it wasn't his place.

But he guessed it didn't matter. His eyes were supposed to be able to pierce the darkness. Maybe that worked on people as well.

It was a few hours later When Merlin walked into the dining hall where Erigor was. Erigor put down the book he had been reading and gave Merlin a quizzical look. Merlin walked past him and went to the boxes of food in the back.

Putting the food in the bag he brought he spoke. "I'm leaving for a while. I'll leave a shade for you." Even though he couldn't see it Erigor nodded his head in confirmation. Merlin got up and walked over to Erigor. "If you feel anything you let it know, alright?" Erigor nodded again. Merlin looked into Erigor's eyes for a little while longer then turned and walked out of the room, his footsteps echoing off the stone walls of the monastery.

It was only when Erigor heard the loud groan of the door and the thunderous boom of it closing did he get up. Walking fast he paced down the hall up a few steps and opened the doors to the court yard. There was Merlin, a stark contrast of grey and moving through white.

"Merlin!" He called out. Merlin turned. "I'm getting hungry." If possible Merlin's mouth drew tighter forming a more prominent line. "You'll be fine until I get back." Merlin turned on his heels and marched away.

Down below by the sea was the beautiful town of Magnolia. And sitting above it was it's pride and joy the Fairy Tail guild. Everything appeared normal except for the noise. The Fairy Tail guild hall was quite. All except for one noise.

"I can't believe the nerve of that man!" It was Erza Scarlet in a rage. It was the day after Natsu returned and his team was sitting in the guild master's office to discuss what happened. The conversation probably would have happened sooner if he hadn't been out drinking with his old friends.

"It's insufferable! He didn't go search for Natsu when he didn't come back in time, and he came back without him anyway knowing full goddamn well what he meant to us!" The rest of her team was cowering in their chairs and the master was just taking it all in. "He should be expelled for this! Making us all think that Natsu was dead, hurting guild mates, destroying guild property! It would all just be better if we left Merlin high and dry and left him to rot!" Her friends eyes widened. This was a side of Erza they hadn't seen before.

Erza stood in front of the master's desk hands on the wood. Almost daring him to defy her. "Well? Answer me!" Makarov, saying nothing, reached into his drawer and pulled out his pipe. After lighting it and taking a long puff subsequently letting out a long sigh, smoking spilling from his lips and obscuring his face for a second did he respond.

"So is that it?" Erza blanched. Her anger came back swiftly though. "What do you mean is that it? That should be plenty to get him expelled!" Makarov for his part to it all well. "Destruction of guild property has never been an issue so long as you're a member of Fairy Tail. Hurting other guild members? We're always fighting. And in the extreme case of Natsu actually dying indirectly by Merlin's hands? I guess I may as well expel Mira and Elfman."

Erza's fist clenched. "You know that isn't the same thing." Lucy was puzzled again. What were they talking about? "Maybe or maybe not. I'm not going to expel him." was his reply.

"Why won't you do it? What's the real reason for keeping him?" "Because he's lost!" The master's hand slammed down onto the table making more of a point. "And when a boy is lost in the woods you don't leave him." Erza grinded her teeth. She opened her mouth to say something else but instead walked over to the door. Putting her hand on the handle she turned back to Makarov she gave her parting words. "What if this time the little boy is just a ruse for the bandits hiding in the tree line?" With that she walked out, startling team shadow gear who had been standing behind the door listening.

Jet and Droy peeled out of there but levy stayed long enough to wave at Lucy.

Makarov let out a deep, heavy sigh. Turning over to Natsu he gave him a question. "Natsu, What did you learn from Merlin?" Natsu was still cowering from when Erza was talking. "It wasn't much. He taught some of his magic and a few side spells he knew. He wanted to teach me the fire spell he uses but I'm only at the first stage. The other spells were the two I just used invisibility and what he called a bound dagger." Gray piped in, "How in the world did you learn to turn invisible? You can't sneak around to save your life." Natsu's responded with, "He used fire as an example. In the daytime when you light a fire you can see a haze above it depending on the fuel used. That's basically the invisibility spell. You look more like a haze that completely invisible."

Makarov nodded. "Now Natsu time for the million jewl question. Where were you that took you a week longer than what Merlin anticipated?" Lucy and Gray leaned in closer as Natsu hadn't told them either. Looking up Natsu replied, "I'm not supposed to tell you." Makarov sighed but didn't press. Gray on the other hand.

"Why the hell would you not tell us! The man doesn't care for you or anybody. Hell I'm sure he was actually an escaped failed experiment at recreating life. Natsu stood up and walked out. Before leaving he said, "It affects me to." Makarov closed his eyes and told the last two people in his office to leave. He had a lot to think about.

Across town in one of Magnolia's pubs was Erza Scarlet deep into her cups. Mumbling about how unfair the master was when a man walked up to. "Well now if it isn't Titania of Fairy Tail. Tell me what's a beauty like you doing in a place like this?" To drunk to care she responded, "My master's an ass." "Oh is he really? You know if you joined my guild, a girl like you could get some special treatment." He placed his hands on her cuirass. "Why don't we find a place to take this armor off?" Looking down to see his hands touching her armor she noticed something on his forearm. It looked like a tattoo, a real familiar tattoo. Her eyes widen as she remembers what it is.

A Phantom Lord mark. She slapped the man with all her drunken might. Which is considerable because of her gauntlets. The man backed away. "You bitch!" He screamed. Erza stumbled from her chair, requiped a throwing knife and threw it at the man. Before it reached its target, someone else stepped in and caught the knife.

"Who are you?" Asked Erza. The man was tall with a mane of black hair and studs in his face. "Just one of his friends, I'm sorry that he bothered you." Erza shrugged a said. "Make sure he's learned his lesson."

The man smiled and took his friend with him out the door. Once outside the rescued man said what the hell Gajeel I could have dealt with that." "The missions over. We don't need to provoke Fairy Tail. They just openly attacked us so we have full license to attack back."


End file.
